<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shot Down by RuthlessBallard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707513">Shot Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessBallard/pseuds/RuthlessBallard'>RuthlessBallard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sopranos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessBallard/pseuds/RuthlessBallard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmela's last few thoughts moments before her death after being shot by one of Tony's jilted lovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carmela Soprano/Tony Soprano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shot Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She did this. She did this!?!” Tony cried out</p><p>Carmella only stared up at him, trying to make sense of the burning pain in the side of her stomach, the blood staining her satin blouse and her hands. Her breath was shortening. She could taste copper.</p><p>“Tony! To…Tony!” The nice woman wailed in the corner.</p><p>The nice woman from the car dealership. The nice woman who gave her a ride home. The nice woman who fucked her husband and then shot her. Funny how they’re always so nice.</p><p>“Shut up!” Paulie’s voice barked from somewhere unseen.</p><p>“Don’t you die on me, Carm!” Tony ordered, “Don’t you fucking die on me!”</p><p>Spittle shot from his mouth as he spoke, he was turning red, and his eyes were tearing up. Carmella’s vision began to tunnel as she soaked in the picture of her husband of twenty-odd years. </p><p>“We got to get her to the hospital, T!” Chrissy urged.</p><p>She realized he was putting pressure on her wound. She hated how Tony kept looking back to the other woman, even if it was anger. Even in her final moments, he was distracted. He was always distracted. Distracted by the goomahs and his “business.” Her husband’s head swiveled between the two women in his life, down to his wife ordering her to live and back to his lover, promising her death in the worst ways he could imagine.</p><p>“Anthony…” she wheezed.</p><p>She didn’t think he would hear her, but he leaned in a fraction. She opened her mouth, but blood gurgled in the back of her throat. There was so much she wanted to say to him.</p><p>I love you, Tony.</p><p>Fuck you, Tony.</p><p>I don’t want to die, Tony.</p><p>Serves you right losing me, Tony.</p><p>Thank you for my beautiful babies, Tony.</p><p>Maybe for once, Meadow can hate you, Tony.</p><p>“I can take care of this.” Paulie offered.</p><p>The woman released a howl of despair. Carmella furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced at Chrissy. </p><p>“What the fuck is she howling on about?” Chrissy muttered, reading her mind.</p><p>Carmella chuckled, which emitted as a gurgle before everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>